I'll Be His Solider Forver
by TrunksGirlKiryn
Summary: Years since she last traveled with Lord Sesshomaru. She just didn't become more human again, but shes going to do more to help Lord Sesshomaru, With any cost it takes.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters sadly.

**Background: This is happening a year after Inuyasha the final act ended. And dependening on what you think, how old she was when Sesshomaru found her (Either 7 or 8), Then she is either 11 or 12. I'm leaning more to the 12 in this story.**

Prologue  
Rins P.O.V.

It has been almost a year since I have last seen Lord Sesshomaru. A year since Kagome has been back with Inuyasha. A year since everything here has change. But importantly it has been 4 years since I have last traveled with my Lord. And the question that I think about Day and Night is why? Why did he find it so important that I live and stay with Lady Kaede; with a human village. He knew that I was confortable, that I was Happy to be with him. But my argument didn't matter. I know that once his mind is made up there is no way of changing it. And I will do no other but obey him. And any day now I know that he will be coming back to see me, and give me a present from his travels, like he does every now and then. And those are the most imprtant days to me; the day I wait all year for.  
But when he told me that I was staying here, he never told me what I had to do while im here. I help out Lady kaede, care for the children, help those in the village, but I need to do something for myself too, right? After thinking about why Lord Sesshomaru doesnt want me with him, I came up with a better answer than just learning to live in a human village again. Hes afraid that he's not always going to be there to protect me, that there will be some time that I will be out of his sight, and something bad will happen. When I died that second time, I knew that, that was the last time he will ever let that happen to me. He would rather have me safe with someone else, than to always be in danger with him. And I found my own solution to that problem, I'm not going to allow myself to subdue under danger all the time. I am no longer the little girl I was, and I'm going to become more of use to him.

Nobody in the village know about the trips I take to the forest everyday. Lade Kaede thinks I go out for childish hunting for rabbit or fish, which in a way I do. For the last 2 years I have been teaching myself how to fight, how to make my own weapon, and how, when that day comes that I start traveling with Lord Sesshomaru again, to if it ever comes to it; protect him from danger. I made my own bow and arrows, and I practice shooting everyday, and became quite a pro at it. Not even the smallest animal can slip my arrow. I went looking a year ago, for a sword smith, and found one. It took a lot of convincing to make him, make me a sword, but I did, and now I have my very own sword to train with. And I'm quite as good with the sword as I am with the arrows. The last time I saw Lord Sesshomaru I didn't want him to know that I was doing this, I felt like he wouldn't approve of it. And when he comes to visit me in a couple of days, I still dont want him to know. I want this to be my secret, until I am sure, I am ready to tell anyone about this.

**Heres the Prologue to what going to happen in the later chapter. I will try and Update every now and then, cause I do have school still. And Please REVIEW, FAVORITE, and/or FOLLOW! Much will be appreciated. Sorry its short, my chapters wont be as short.**


	2. Everythings Not What It Seems

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters sadly.**  
**Background: This is happening a year after Inuyasha the final act ended. And dependening on what you think, how old she was when Sesshomaru found her (Either 7 or 8), Then she is either 11 or 12. I'm leaning more to the 12 in this story.**

Prologue  
Rins P.O.V.

I began to open my eyes, to the now rising sun that creeped through my window. I always get up at the crack of dawn. In one more week, it will be a year, and that means that anytime this week I can see Lord Sesshomaru at any time. So, I have to be more secrete with what Im doing, or I can easily get caught. I slowly tip-toed my way through the room. I put on a old Kimono, I never like to wear the kimono's that Lord Sesshomaru gets me to go hunt in. I tied my hair up in a bun, with a ribbon. I walked to the corner of my floor, and pick up one of the wood floor pieces, and slowly took my bow and arrow out of it, and I swung it over my back. I eased my way through the door, and passed Lady Kaedes to room until I was outside.  
"I didn't know you had your own bow and arrows, Rin," I hear someone say behind my back.  
I slowly turned around, not showing any emotion on my face but happiness.  
"I made them myself, I thought I should go out and get food before anyone is up, shouldn't you be asleep, Kagome," I said with a huge smile.  
"Thats kind. And yes, I should be asleep, but I was getting up early to get food myself, would you like to go together?"  
I of course wasn't going to go food hunting, but now I can't do anything but accept her offer. I might have to miss out on a day.  
"Yes, I would love too," I cheerfully said showing that I was unaffected by what happened.  
Kagome got her set of bow and arrows and we walked to the forest together. We made slight chit chat just to past the time away. I asked her about that "other place" where she lived before she was here. And she talked greatly about it, and how different it is from here. And she asked me things about Lord Sesshomaru. Which I too talked greatly about. I could tell she didn't understand where I was coming from.  
"Being with Lord Sesshomaru, is like you being with Inuyasha," I said in comparison.  
Kagome looked at me in moderate understanding.  
"I understand, I can see how you feel for these past 4 years," She had a slight sad face for me, "Being away from him for so long. I see why you want to be with him so bad. I barely lived without being with inuyasha after I was trapped in my time."  
I looked at her face, I could tell she was remebering things. I didn't like seeing her sad like that.  
"But your back and thats all that matters. And I see you too are happier than ever," I bursted out.  
She smiled, "Yes I guess your right."  
We walked more until we were right in front of the river.  
"I will get the fish, you go look around for squirrels and rabbits," Kagome says as she walked to the river.  
I nodded. She walked over to the edge of the bank, and started to get fish with a net. I walked off into the woods. The weather won't get me a great catch but I should find 1 rabbit or so. Its cold, and it snowed not to long ago, so most of the animals are in hibernation. I walked around, I still wasn't finding anything after a couple of minutes. And the falling leaves and branches weren't helping, if I was trying to sneak up on anything. I turned around a big tree, and the last person in the world I expected and wanted to see was standing in front of me.

I didn't know if it was my eyes, or if he was really there, but I know I saw Lord Sesshomaru. I started running to were I saw him, I didn't care for the branches that were scratching and cutting me, or the tree roots I kept tripping over. If it was really him I saw, I wasn't going to just let him go. But why would he be here? I know hes coming to visit, but why this early, and why would he be hiding. I got desperate to seeing him. I started calling out his name. I turned and I saw him again, I ran to where I saw him...but it wasn't him. There was nothing. Just a open space in the forest. I was confused... I could of sworn that he was here. But there was nothing. Was it my mind playing tricks on me? I felt like I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I didn't know how I felt about this. My mind was playing tricks on me.  
I shook it off and went back to looking for some animals.

10 minutes later I came back with 2 squirrels, I shot out of a tree; and a few rabbits.  
"Lucky hunt I guess,"I say to myself.  
I didn't know the exact way back, but I just followed the wind, which I think should show my back to water. I followed and I soon found the river, and Kagome was pulling out fish from the water. I was on the opposite side of the river from her. I guess when I was chasing "Lord Sesshomaru" it must of took me across the river, and I didn't notice.  
"Hey Kagome, I got a good catch," I screamed to her!  
She looked up and gave me a big smile.  
"Good Job!"  
I was just about to cross the river, when of all things to see, a giant Ogre-looking demon was coming out of the forest behind Kagome. She was still looking down trying to get the fish.  
Out of pure instinct I dropped my catch, and took a arrow and quickly slung it on my bow and aimed it at the monsters head.  
"KAGOME LOOK OUT."  
She heeded my warning and saw I was aiming my arrow. She turned around and saw it. Even before she could let out a scream, my arrow was already to it's head, and through its eye. He started moaning from the pain, and couldn't see from one eye, and he went everywhere. I rushed through the river, kagome wasn't looking and the giant beast was about to step on her. I quickly jumped out of the water, and pushed Kagome and myself out of the way. We were both out of the Demon's range, as long as he couldn't see from one eye. I didn't know what to do next exactly. So I grabbed another arrow, and even before I could shoot, it, I heard a loud "WIND SCAR" and a bright light. Next thing I know the demon was gone.

"Are you okay," Inuyasha asked us both.  
"Im fine."  
"Yes, thank you," I said getting up from the ground and dusted myself off.  
"Lets go back."  
Inuyasha jumped over the river and got my game, and came back and we went back to the village together.

I went to quickly put my bow and arrows away, before Lady kaede could see. Once I closed the floor board, and walked out, I expected Lady Kaede to be there, but instead it was Kagome.

"I saw that, all that! I never knew you could shot like that. Actaully I know that you couldn't," kagome said.

I didn't know what to say.

"Its okay, your secrets safe with me," she winked.

"What secret," I played dumb.

"I already figured it out, you've been training yourself, so that day you go back with Sesshomaru, you can help him," She put a finger to her lips and looked up, "Though I dont know why you would want to help him, he seems lik hes got everything under control."

I looked at her with pure shock.

"Trust me, I felt like that with Inuyasha, your not alone."

She put one hand on my shoulder, and walked away.

**Sorry to left off on a part like this, it kinda got long, so I'm posting the next chapter real soon. I will try and Update every now and then, cause I do have school still. And Please REVIEW, FAVORITE, and/or FOLLOW! Much will be appreciated.**


	3. Where my Jewel Lay

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters sadly.**  
**Background: This is happening a year after Inuyasha the final act ended. And dependening on what you think, how old she was when Sesshomaru found her (Either 7 or 8), Then she is either 11 or 12. I'm leaning more to the 12 in this story.**

**Prologue**  
**Rins P.O.V**.

"I left you here to be normal, not to go off learning how to fight," He says  
"I did it so, you would let me come back with you."  
I could tell by his face, it wasn't like any other I seen before. His emotionless face, was no longer emotionless.  
"You can't come back, I want you here. We are too different, and I can't have you waiting your life on me. A life that doesn't last long."

I woke up with a slight sweat. I quickly rised out of bed, and realizing it was just a dream. A bad dream that left me thinking, that one day it would be real. That he would really say that to me, and I would never be able to do anything about it. I let it escape my mind, I didn't want to ponder on that any longer. As every morning, I got my bow and snuck out to go train.  
So much for keeping my secret, a secret. I should of known that someone was going to find out, but atleast its Kagome who knows what I'm going through right now. I did a slight job/sprint to where I always go. I learned my way through this forest, so when it ever comes to it, I can escape easily. And so I would know where my sword is. I know having a bow and arrow would make the people around me crazy, but having a sword would be even worse. So, I didn't bother trying to hide it in the village. I put it inside of a tree.  
When I got the sword, I took it and carved out a long rectangle that would fit the sword. I shaved off the inside of the tree, so it would become like a pocket. And I put my sword in it, and covered it back up with the peice I cut off.  
I went to that tree and recovered my sword, and like anyday I began to shot animals. Its never actaully came to me having to use my sword, so I just keep it by my side as protection; just in case.

Sesshomarus P.O.V

Its been a while, I wonder how she's grown up. I know she'll like this gift better than any other that I have gave her. _

"Lord Sesshomaru where are we going," Jaken whines as he walked behind him.  
"To get something," Sesshomaru says, paying no mind to Jaken, just looking ahead.  
They weren't traveling through a forest, they were down in a trench-like place. Rock surrounded them from everywhere. And further and further you go in, the darker it gets.  
"What are we going to get?"  
It was a pause, before her answered.  
"A jewel, It is said that a Jewel lays behind these caves, and we are going to get it."  
"Wouldn't somebody have gottan it by now. Its in such a open and easy are to find."  
"Nobody dares go. Not only is there a jewel in these caves, they're is also a formittable beast, that is said to surpass the strength of any other.  
Jaken stopped walking from fright.  
"And let me guess, we're going to go fight said beast."  
Sesshomaru didn't answer, cause he knew that Jaken knew the answer to this.  
They came closer and closer to the darkness of the cave, until they were completely consumed by it. They weren't able to see, so they had to use their other senses, which Sesshomaru was a pro at. They walked on, until they saw a light at the end of the cave, and when they got to it, they saw that it was much more than just a cave with rocks and stones. It was like a under ground city. There were dug in wholes all around the walls where it looked like people used to live. There were growing vegetables and plants everywhere. And in the middle of the entire place, was a gorgeous water fall, that flowed all the way down to the ground of the city. The sound of the water fall was drowning, but not impossible for anyone to hear.  
"Where is this jewel," Jaken asked following Sesshomaru as they walked down a path, that led to the ground of the city.  
"Through that waterfall."  
It wasn't long before they reached the base of the water fall, and there it was a beautiful light green jewel, right underneath the flowing waters. Its glow was so percing that it was impossible to see. And its crystal like shape compliment it beauty. Just as Sesshomaru was about to grab it, the earth started rumbling, and he paused. Jaken started whining.  
"WHO DARES TRY AND TAKE MY JEWEL," a loud voice came.  
Sesshomaru and jaken turned to where they heard the voice came from.  
Slowly, a demon came from the walls of the cave and revealed itself to his opponet. He was big, over 100 feet tall.  
"Who are you," He asked.  
"Who I am is of no concern," Sesshomaru answered.  
"oh, and why are you here. To take my jewel. Well I am sorry but I cannot allow you to do that."  
He charged for Sesshomaru, with every step he takes the place rumbles. But Sesshomaru keeps his focus, He takes out his Bakusaiga, and jumps to where he was eye to eye level with him, and strikes his neck with the sword. It left a extrmely deep cut, which should have killed him, but he was still standing, and to irratate Sesshomaru more he was laughing.  
"What is so funny," He asked back on the ground  
His body started to rejuvenate. It was like his body started stitching up the gash Sesshomaru made, and in seconds he looked like normal. The giant demon swung at Sesshomaru, but he easily dodged it, and landed on a high stone. It took him a while to find Sesshomaru.  
"Hes not very fast," Sesshomaru thought to himself.  
He jumped up to be in front of him again, and the demon swung at him. But Sesshomaru used his speed and was now behind him. He sliced at his back numerous times, but he only healed himself back to normal. Sesshomaru floated back to the ground.  
"I got to do something different," He thought to himself again.  
The monster was still oblivious to where Sesshomaru was. He jumped in front of him, cut him numerous times on each leg, the stomach, chest, neck, and face, with outrageous speed. And before the demon was able to heal himself, a lightning-like aura came from his sword, and shot out to all the places where he cut, and within a second the demon exploded, like a giant bomb. The demon was dead, and in a million peices.  
Swifty and easily, Sesshomaru put his sword back into it's sheath, and walked over and got the jewel.  
"AMAZING LORD SESSHOMARU, I should of known only you would be so smart, to find a way to beat that Demon."  
"Lets Go."  
"Uh, where are we going now."  
"To Rin, to give her, her new gift," He emotionlessly answered Jaken.  
"You went through all that work for that girl," Jaken thought.

**I didn't think I would out this, so Im still having to write more. hope you like my little fight scene. :) I will try and Update every now and then, cause I do have school still. And Please REVIEW, FAVORITE, and/or FOLLOW! Much will be appreciated.**


End file.
